1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inkjet type recording apparatuses and control methods of the same, and more particularly, an inkjet recording apparatus and a control method of the same whereby danger at the time when a cover provided in the recording apparatus is opened is avoided and a printing head is prevented from being dried.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary for a nozzle of a printing head of an inkjet type recording apparatus to be prevented from being dried. Therefore, in a case where a printing operation is not performed, a carriage where the printing head is provided should be positioned at a home position and the printing head be covered with capping means.
In addition, in a related art inkjet recording apparatus, a cartridge button is pushed or the cover of the recording apparatus is opened so that the carriage is moved from the home position to an exchange position and thereby it is easy to exchange the ink cartridge.
For example, the carriage being moved from the home position to the exchange position so that the cover can be opened by pushing the operation button so that a printing mode is switched to a maintenance mode is discussed at paragraph 0030 of Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-48330.
In addition, Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 9-20017 discloses that the carriage is moved from the home position to the exchange position by opening the cover of the recording apparatus in a state where the remaining ink amount is smaller than a certain amount.
However, a hand of an operator may touch a paper conveyance part or a recording part in order to exchange the ink cartridge or for a jam clearing process, so that the hand or a finger may be injured.
Furthermore, if a state where the cover is opened and the carriage is positioned at the exchange position is left as it is, the nozzle of the printing head becomes dried.